Careful Choices, Destined Decisions and Foretold Future
by LupusNocte13
Summary: Magic is a powerful and mysterious thing that no one can really understand. It is able to bring about wondrous miracles that could change the very face of earth. What if Morgana had survived after the war? What if the birth of a very special child caused a rip in the universe that changed the entire course of destiny and fate? What if he was that special child? He name was...
1. Prologue

**Hello there everyone! Welcome to my new story, Careful Choices, Destined Decisions and Foretold Future! I really hope you will enjoy this! If you have read my other story AToF,ADoD then I'm glad you are reading this story too! If you have not read my other story, please do! Haha! Okay then, let's get on to this story now shall we! Sit back and relax!**

 **This prologue is dedicated to** **Whovain101! Enjoy my friend!**

 **Disclaimer: This is Feyfa speaking... I don't own Merlin...repeat, I don't Merlin. Roger out.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _Two magical beings bound together by fate_**

 ** _Ever since both met on the very first day_**

 ** _Destined to be each other's soul mate_**

 ** _But then betrayal washed it all away_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _First time he truly saw her beautiful face_**

 ** _Had been at the celebration, the feast_**

 ** _Donned in a dress of red silk and lace_**

 ** _Making his heart race like a running beast_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _Yes, she was a high lady and he, a mere servant_**

 ** _But though they were of much different standing_**

 ** _Their friendship truly became so very fervent_**

 ** _For between them was much trust and understanding_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _But we all know that happiness does not last_**

 ** _And life is filled with many tests for every man_**

 ** _Their joy came crashing down too hard and fast_**

 ** _For then came her dreams and the nightmare began_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _She barged into the physician's chambers late one night_**

 ** _As she was really unable to bear all of it any longer_**

 ** _Messy hair and tear streaked face, she was truly a sight_**

 ** _He looks up alarmed, unsure if he should help comfort her_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _He wants to tell the truth about her magic, that she is a seer_**

 ** _He opened his mouth and he tried, oh yes, how he tried_**

 ** _But he was too afraid, consumed by the overwhelming fear_**

 ** _He was just a coward and so instead of the truth, he lied_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _As time when on, things became so much more worse_**

 ** _The dragon's words and warnings became twistedly lethal_**

 ** _And their intertwining destinies soon became their curse_**

 ** _For he made a huge mistake and did an action so very fatal_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _She felt much pain, not from the poison but the betrayal so deep_**

 ** _He held onto the gasping lady, his friend who he once held so dear_**

 ** _She whispered his name before darkness took over and she fell asleep_**

 ** _Watching the sleeping beauty caused pain and the trickle of the first tear_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _That day, his choice marked the path, the journey they had to embark_**

 ** _He had destroyed any hope of her returning and it was too late_**

 ** _His decision led to her demise and she became a creature so dark_**

 ** _She was now a woman filled with intense anger, scorn and hate_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _The dragon had said that she was the darkness to his light_**

 ** _And that she was also the hatred to his love_**

 ** _Well, it was true he guessed, Kilgharrah had been right_**

 ** _She was no longer that pure little white dove_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _When she had been told who he truly was, she had silently wept_**

 ** _But then her sadness morphed into anger and a burning desire_**

 ** _To take her revenge for all the terrible secrets that he had kept_**

 ** _Slowly, her pain then turned into a deadly raging hot red fire_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _And soon enough came the time for the final battle of magic_**

 ** _Mighty weapons clashed and powerful spells were cast_**

 ** _Truth to be told, the end would surely be rather tragic_**

 ** _For what was done couldn't be changed, it was the past_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _She already knew that he would be her destiny and her doom_**

 ** _As his sword plunged into her and her magic went out of power_**

 ** _And as she felt the red stain on her stomach begin to bloom_**

 ** _She gazed up at him knowing it would all too soon be over_**

 _~0~0~0~_

 ** _Staring deeply into her eyes filled with bitterness so foul_**

 ** _His entire body shook, trembling hard as he cried_**

 ** _For the loss of a once pure and kind-hearted soul_**

 ** _As she lay limply in his arms and slowly died_**

 _~0~0~0~_

* * *

 ** _Sooooo! How was it? Good? Bad? Haha! Do let me know by leaving a review. I hope to get the first chapter up soon! Well, that's all for now. Byes!_**

 ** _~Feyfa_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Without further ado, here is the first chapter for this story. I do hope you readers will find it interesting! Oh and to those who have not read my other story AToF, ADoD I do encourage you to do so! :) I will be updating that story soon...hopefully!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Noooooooo! *sobs***

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Torrents of water fell down from the dark ominous sky. From the distance came the low rumbling of thunder. The relentless gale howled through the air, a strong gust of wind blowing against the dense foliage of the forest. Rain pelted down and hammered steadily on the roof of the tiny hovel.

Inside, a dark haired woman stood quietly in front of a caldron that was placed over an open fire place, humming to herself as she stirred the contents of the caldron.

As she listened to the constant splashing of raindrops, her mind began wandering back to the times when she used to live in the castle walls and how she had many a time, been awoken in the middle of the night by heavy storms, similar to the one that was currently happening outside.

Ah, beautiful Camelot. How she missed it. The bittersweet memories of that land came rushing back to her. It had been the place of her childhood. It had once been a dear place she called home. She had many people there she once called friends.

At the thought of friends, she began thinking of the fair haired man who had once been like a brother to her, who had in fact, turned out to be her brother. She had grown up together with Arthur and had constantly bickered with him throughout their many years.

He was rather big headed and had a massive ego at times. However, despite being a prat, he was a kind and caring soul. He had grown up to be truly honourable and a loyal man at heart, unlike that of his cruel and merciless father, King Uther. If only he were still alive.

Then, there was the quiet and lovely maid servant who stole the heart of the fair haired man. She was always so sweet and caring for others. Gwen had always put the needs of others before her own and had never been mean to anyone around her.

Gwen had been like a sister to her despite them being of different social status. She remembered how Gwen used to comfort her in the middle of many nights whenever she woke up from terrible nightmares. That very same maid servant was now queen of Camelot.

Lastly, there was the dark haired servant boy that had captured her attention from the very first day they had met. He had always been so different from the other servants. Bold and daring Merlin had never been afraid to tease Arthur with witty and cheeky remarks. He was also extremely loyal.

He had been her best friend, maybe even more than that. She had trusted him the most of all and had even told him that she had magic. So, his betrayal had hurt her the most.

Even now as she thought about it, she could still remember the first time he had broken her trust and her heart. Oh, how he had just stared at her while she choked to death after drinking the poisoned water from the flask he had given her.

She remembered the crushing pain in her heart that she had felt when she realised what he had done. Till this day, she never understood why he did it. Then, there were the all the secrets he had kept from her.

Morgana could still feel the immense disbelieve and anger she had felt upon finding out about his magic and who he truly was. He never told her. He had lied all that time. He could have helped her. She would have never felt so scared and alone. But he didn't trust her enough.

She remembered the very last time she had met him. Almost five years ago, at the battle where he had attempted to end everything, the place where she had almost died.

He had run her through with the sword forged with dragon's breath during their last battle. She remembered the empty look in his eyes as he looked down at her dying form.

His very last words to her were quiet and filled with so much sorrow.

"I blame myself for the monster you have become… goodbye Morgana" He had said.

To think, she had once loved him so much. He had been everything to her, someone who would listen and comfort her, someone who really cared about her. But then again, life was full of lies sometimes was it not? There wasn't anyone she could really trust but herself.

A sudden loud thunderclap followed by a startled shriek brought her out of her reverie. Morgana turned around only to find the shaking figure of a young child sitting on the floor with his tiny hands covering his ears.

The young boy got up and immediately ran to Morgana. Having reached her, he wrapped his hands around her legs and clutched on to her tightly, burying his small face into her skirts to seek comfort.

"Mama, I'm scared Mama!" cried the little boy.

"Oh little love, there's nothing to be afraid of! It's only thunder my dear!" Morgana cooed.

Morgana stopped stirring the meal she was preparing in the cauldron and bent down to pick the boy up. She carried him and looked at his tear stained face. He was a miniature version of his father. The similarities were astounding.

He had those adorable huge ears and the exact same goofy smile as his father. The only thing her son had not inherited from his father was his eyes. Twin green orbs stared at Morgana as the little boy looked at her.

Feeling safe in his mother's arms, the boy began to calm down. He let out a sniffle, bringing his hand up to his face and wiping away his tears.

"Mama, tell me a story please mama. I know, I know! Tell me about papa! Please oh please oh please!" he said excitedly.

Morgana let out a small chuckle. Smiling, she nodded her head.

"Alright then little love. Well…your father…he's a really handsome man, just like you little one! Your father was also very kind, caring and very loyal. He was also a very…strong warlock…he…he had strong magic, very strong…" Morgana began.

"Like mine mama? Like my magic?" the boy cut in.

"Yes little one, just like yours."

The little boy in her arms had truly powerful magic indeed. But then again, that was rather expected when the boy was the son of the most powerful warlock and witch in the entire realm.

"Mama, where…where is papa? Why isn't he here with us mama? All the other children in the villages we visit have their papa with them. Where is mine mama?" the little boy suddenly asked with a childlike curiosity.

Morgana flinched at her son's question. How was she to answer him? How would she explain to the little boy that he may never ever get to see his papa?

"My dear, your papa…well…he isn't with us because a long time ago, before you were born, he and mama had a disagreement and…and he hurt mama…mama doesn't know where papa is now but maybe…maybe one day you may get to meet your papa" Morgana finally decided to say.

Morgana sighed and set her son down as he blinked back at her, clearly not understanding how his father could have hurt his mother.

"Little one, come and eat your supper. Mama made your favourite stew. It's getting late and you'll need to sleep soon."

Morgana dished out a ladleful of warm delicious stew into a bowl and placed it on the table. The little boy eagerly sat himself down at the table and began eating. After a while, he was finished with his meal and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Morgana carried him and walked towards the bed in the hovel. She then laid the little boy down and pulled the covers up to his chin, tucking him in. Morgana sat at the side of the bed and began to sing a soft lullaby, stroking her son's hair softly.

Soon enough, his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out. He was fast asleep. Morgana continued stroking his hair softly, watching her son sleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep.

"Oh my sweet little Mordred, if only you knew how much it hurts to think about your father. He hurt me so badly. Sometimes I do wonder if things would have been different if he had trusted me enough to tell me who he really was in the first place…I was so alone…" Morgana murmured sadly.

She had named her son after the deceased young druid who she had once considered like a son to her. Mordred, her dear little son, had truly been a miracle for Morgana and had been born almost five years ago.

He was the reason why Morgana was still alive after being stabbed by Merlin with the sword forged in dragon's breath. Everyone had assumed that Morgana had died after being run through.

Apparently, unbeknownst to anyone, Morgana had been pregnant with Mordred when she was stabbed and miraculously, his magic had been so strong that it was actually able to heal her and save her life.

Morgana had woken up as night came only to find that she was lying on the forest floor all alone. She had then fled from the place and returned to her hovel. A few months after that, she had given birth to Mordred.

Little Mordred had changed Morgana drastically. His birth marked the end of her vengeful and scheming ways. Mordred gave Morgana's life a new purpose and meaning.

Instead of making plans to take over Camelot, she began focusing more on being a good mother to Mordred, taking care of her growing son.

It wasn't easy and there were times where she would curl up into a ball and hug herself, just wishing everything would be over. She often had trouble sleeping at night from frequent nightmares of everything that had happened to her.

The memories of her past life were painful at times, but, she tried her best to get through those hard years herself. Now here she was with her four year old son who was soon turning five.

Morgana took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She got up and made her way to her own bed, deciding that it would be best if she were to get some rest herself.

As she lay on her bed, the nostalgic memories came back to her once again. The many events that had happened throughout her life in Camelot flashed in her mind rapidly.

Without her realizing, Morgana's eyes began to water. A single teardrop trickled down the side of her face and landed with a small plop onto her pillow.

Not long after, a few more followed. Morgana began to sob uncontrollably, the quiet sounds of her sadness echoing in the silence of the hovel.

She cried for all the mistakes she had made. She cried for all her loved ones who had perished from battles fought during the war. She cried for all the broken friendships she had. She cried for all the loss throughout the tough years.

Soon, she succumbed to her fatigue and the darkness took over.

* * *

 **Sooo, how was the first chapter? Good bad? Haha! I will be updating this story rather slowly as I would like to finish my first story beforehand. But hey who knows? Maybe I'll spring up some surprises from time to time! Heehee! Ok, its pretty late and I'm seriously tired so I'm going to go off to get some shut eye now! Peace out!**

 **~Feyfa XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Guess who is back with another chapter for this story? That's right, it's me! Ok so here is an important notice: My other story AToF,ADoD is currently on hiatus. Until when? Probably till the end of the year... See the thing was I had a few chapters typed out already but then some virus came up on my computer and I lost all the files. That's right, ALL of it. Now I have to start the story from scratch and I got to say that I'm pretty pissed off about it. Oh well, enough of that then.**

 **Sit back and enjoy this chapter! It takes place about 3-4 weeks after the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, there happy? Smug people...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _At the castle in Camelot_

Gwen's POV

The warm glow of sunlight streamed through the gaps between the leaves of the trees. Pink and white blossoms fluttered in the gentle breeze. The deep green grass swayed gently to the soft melody of the blowing wind.

She gazed out into the distance from where she stood, silently watching the beautiful and peaceful scenery in front of her. Letting out a small sigh, she shook her head as nostalgic memories from the past came to mind.

How fast time went by. It had been more than four years since the huge battle at Camlann. The battle… the battle in which her beloved had passed on. How she missed him, her dearest husband, her majestic and brave king.

"Oh Arthur…" she whispered out sadly.

"It's been so long since you've been gone my love… and yet my heart… it still aches the very same way it did when I found out you were not returning back all those years ago. I miss you so very much."

Sweet memories of the blonde haired man that she held dearly to her heart played in her thoughts over and over. A single tear trickled down the side of her face as she reminisced the good days when her love had still been alive.

"Gwen? Are you… is everything alright? I called your name a few times but you didn't reply," a familiar, gentle voice came from behind her, bringing her out of her reverie.

She quickly raised a hand up to her cheek and wiped away the wetness on her face. She turned around to see her dark haired friend watching her with a pair of worried looking sapphire eyes.

"Oh, why hello there Merlin, I'm sorry I didn't hear you back there. Everything's alright…I was just… I was thinking of Him is all…"she said to the man in front of her with a sad, small smile on her face.

A look of understanding appeared on his face as she spoke and he gave a slight nod. She was glad that Merlin was around. He had been a good friend to her as always, helping to protect the kingdom and being her advisor in ruling the kingdom throughout the long years.

She remembered the day he had returned to Camelot after the battle with such a broken and depressed look of grief that no words were needed to tell her what had happened to her beloved. They both had broken down into tears as deep sadness washed over them.

They had lost someone really important to them that day, a best friend to him, a beloved husband to her. Merlin had decided to stay in the castle and they comforted each other in the days after the battle. She then later on, made him her Court Sorcerer and Advisor. Magic was allowed back into Camelot and the kingdom thrived greatly in peace. Now, he was her closest and most trusted friend.

"Well then, I don't wish to disturb you my lady but the council meeting about the building of the new village will be beginning shortly. I just came to find you since no one had seen you in the last few hours." Merlin said.

"Right, yes the meeting. I'll be there shortly. Thank you for the reminder Merlin. I best be off making my way to the council chambers now then" Gwen replied as she turned to leave with Merlin.

An idea suddenly came to mind as she thought about the villages and the people of Camelot. She turned to Merlin who was beside her, also about to leave the room to head to the council chambers.

Merlin's POV

Gwen turned to face him and then she spoke.

"Merlin, I wish to make a visit to the market place tomorrow. It's been quite some time since I was last outside of the castle and out on a lovely stroll through the town. It's a rather good idea is it not? Besides, I would like to meet with the peasants and villagers there and after all, a good queen is one who in touch with the people in her kingdom correct? Yes, I think that this will be a good idea and-"

Gwen paused from talking when she saw him break into a grin she was well acquainted with. She knew all too well what that familiar grin meant. She often saw him smiling like that when he got amused at how much she could talk without stopping.

"I'm rambling again aren't I?" Gwen asked, slightly embarrassed.

He let out a chuckle and they both began to laugh heartily.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you would care to join me tomorrow. I would much appreciate the company." Gwen said once she had finally composed herself.

He nodded his head in reply and gestured to the entrance of the room.

"Well then my lady, shall we make our way to the council chambers? We better not keep them waiting."

The both of them began to make their way out the room and headed off towards the council chambers.

 _In Morgana's Hovel_

"Is it true mama? Is it true? Is it really morrow mama? Is it mama, is it?" the little boy asked with barely contained excitement.

Morgana smiled lovingly as she watched Mordred looking up at her enthusiastic, wide eyes.

"Yes my little Mordred. Tomorrow will indeed be the day in which you were born." she said gently.

Mordred's eyes lit up with joy as he heard the words his mother had spoken. He began to jump up and down happily clapping his hands in glee at the idea of turning five.

"Yay, yay, it's my birthday! Mama, mama, do I get preswents? Can I ride on Thusy?" asked Mordred.

Morgana giggled at her son's antics, he could be so adorable at times.

"Well darling, if you want, we can go to the marketplace in Camelot tomorrow and get you a gift. But you must promise mama that you'll behave and be a good boy. Only then can we go to the marketplace. As for riding Aithusa, well you'll have to ask her yourself when she visits. I can't force her to give you a ride now can I?" Morgana said with a chuckle.

"Promise mama, I promise! Mordred will be a good boy." he said nodding his head so seriously that Morgana began giggling once more.

"Oh, mama, mama, I think Thusy will let me ride her. She says I'm a dwagon lord and she will do whatever I want! Wait… mama, what's a dwagon lord mama?" continued Mordred.

"Hmm, a dragon lord you say? Well, a dragon lord is… is like… like a king, ah yes, a king of dragons. All dragons must obey their dragon lords."

Mordred's eyes widened considerably upon hearing her. His jaw dropped in disbelief before he closed it and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Whoa! Really mama, I'm really a king mama? I'm the king of dragons? Yay! I'm the king of all dragons mama!" shouted Mordred.

Morgana just shook a head as she watched her son run about the room screaming at the top of his voice that he was a mighty dragon lord. She walked towards him and kneeled down to his height.

"Now then little one, I think that's pretty much enough excitement for one day. It's time for bed. If you want to go to the marketplace tomorrow you need to wake up bright and early." Morgana said gently.

Mordred nodded his head eagerly and merrily bounced off towards the direction of the little cot he slept on.

"Goodnight mama!"

 _The next day at the marketplace_

Merlin's POV

The marketplace was bustling with people. Everyone was busy going about their own business, trading, buying and selling goods. The air was filled with the noisy cries of vendors calling out their prices. Goods were proudly placed on display.

Farmers had their colourful vegetables arranged in neat rows. Women carried their baskets full of fresh, carefully selected produce. Children ran about playing catch. He smiled as the sounds and sights hit him.

Merlin walked with a smile as he took in the sights of the marketplace. To his right, Gwen walked alongside him with two guards following behind her. She had a happy look on her face as she too looked around the marketplace.

"Isn't this lovely Merlin? I should visit here more often. It's really relaxing to just take a walk through here and see all the goods that are being sold" said Gwen sweetly.

"I agree my lady, it is rather wonderful thing to do…" he trailed off as he glanced in her direction.

His attention was suddenly caught by a familiar figure of a dark haired woman with a young boy next to her, standing at a stall quite a distance away from behind where Gwen was. His breath hitched. No it couldn't be.

She had died all those years ago. He had witnessed it himself. Merlin blinked and looked towards the stall where the woman and the child were. They were gone. In their place stood a few other shoppers who were taking a look at the goods from the stall.

"Merlin, is everything alright? What are looking at? Hey Merlin, are you listening to me?" came Gwen's voice.

His head snapped towards her direction quickly as he was brought back to the present. Gwen had a rather worried look on her face as she glanced up at him. He quickly plastered a fake smile onto his face so as not to worry her.

"Sorry Gwen, I was looking at the stalls and I suddenly remembered that I had to buy some things. I was deciding on which stall to go to first. Say if you don't mind, could I go off on my own for a while to get what I need. I won't be long my lady." he said.

"Sure Merlin, I don't mind at all. I was just going to suggest it too. I was about to take a look at the stalls selling cloth and jewellery and I doubt you'll have any interests in those things. Shall we meet back at here in a few hours then?" Gwen asked with a beam.

Merlin nodded his head and they both made their way off in different directions. Merlin walked up towards the stall where he had previously seen the woman. The vendor of the stall was a young woman who was busy arranging toys and books at her stall.

"Excuse me miss, if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me if a young dark haired woman and a little boy happened to pass through here not too long ago?" he asked politely.

The woman looked up towards him with a smile and nodded her head.

"Why, yes kind sir, there was indeed a beautiful lass and a cute looking child who passed here not long ago. She bought a few toys and books for the young lad and he sure looked happy. The lad said it was his birthday and his mama was buying him some gifts. They went off in that direction if you're wondering."

Merlin simply nodded his head and thanked the woman for her help. He then made his way in the direction which the woman had pointed out. He was silent but his mind was in a whirlwind at what the woman had said.

The young boy he had seen earlier was HER son? But, how was that possible? Surely he must have heard wrongly. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked around the busy market place.

And that was when he spotted her and the boy once more. They were walking amongst the other peasants dressed just like common people, fitting in together with the whole crowd but to him, they stood out from everyone else immensely.

His heart pounded in his ears and before he knew it, he was walking briskly towards them.

Morgana's POV

"Hmm, what else should I buy?" Morgana thought to herself as she looked at the stalls around her.

She then looked down towards young Mordred and couldn't help but smile as she saw her son clutching his new books at toys closely to his chest as if they were his most prized possessions. As if feeling her gaze on him, he looked up towards her and grinned widely.

"Thank you for the gifts mama! I love them!" he said happily with a bounce in his steps.

Morgana nodded at him and continued walking. They passed a few stalls selling crops and clothes. Just as they were about to turn the corner into another part of the marketplace, Morgana suddenly remembered that she needed to buy a few ingredients for their meals.

"Wait Mordred, mama needs to buy some vegetables for cooking. Come, let's turn back to the stalls that were selling them." she said to her son and he nodded towards her.

She turned around, looking up and that was when her whole world stopped. Her entire body froze up and her face paled as she saw the man she had known for so long, standing still in middle of the crowded street.

Sapphire eyes locked onto emerald ones. His deep gaze was soul piercing. She couldn't move. Her mind was screaming at her to run but she was rooted to her spot.

"Mama, mama what's wrong mama?! Mama can you hear me?! Mama!" her son's voice called out, hitting her like a bucket of cold water had been thrown onto her.

Her limbs awoken and she stared at her son, terrified for his life. They had to get out of the place immediately before it was too late. She had to find a way to escape.

"Mordred, listen to mama very carefully now, it's important. There is a very dangerous person following us. I want you start walking with me very quickly. We need to go before we get caught, do you understand?" she said urgently.

Mordred's eyes widened in fear and he glanced around wildly. Morgana quickly grabbed his small hand and tugged him along with her. She began walking hurriedly, pushing her way through the crowd.

She turned around and her fear rose when she saw that HE too was trying to squeeze through the packed marketplace and follow them. She quickened her pace, walking faster and faster.

"Wait! Stop there!" his voice rang out from behind her.

The moment he called out to her, all her courage and calmness fled and she went into a full panic mode. She broke into a run clinging on to Mordred's hand so tightly.

And thus began the chase.

Merlin POV

The moment she started running, he too followed her actions. It was her, there was no mistaking it. But she had looked so scared and frightened unlike the evil witch she once was. He saw how she had grabbed the young boy and went off in a mad dash.

He had to catch up to them. He needed to know what was going on and he wouldn't stop until his questions were answered. He wouldn't lose them. He watched her make a right turn into a corner at the end of the street and he grinned in triumph.

From what he remembered, that corner was a dead end. As he stood at the entrance of the dead end he watched as she turned to face him, her eyes looked about wildly, trying to find a way out and finding none.

The little boy stood trembling slightly, hidden behind her skirts. Merlin could see that the both of them looked extremely frightened and scared.

He took a hesitant step forward and the woman's hand shot upwards aimed towards him.

"Stay back or you'll regret it!" she snarled out like an animal that had been cornered.

Hearing that, he glared at her and folded his arms against his chest.

"Well someone's still bossy after all this years… tell me Morgana, how is it you are still alive after the battle?" he asked sharply.

"Wouldn't you like to know Merlin." she sneered back.

"Leave me alone, I haven't done anything to take the throne anymore. So go away!"

"You would love that wouldn't you Morgana? Sadly things don't always go the way you want it to in life. Oh, and did you really think I would really let you go after all you did? I don't think so. Now answer my question, why are you still alive?" Merlin said coldly.

Silence ensued. She was not going to answer him. Then, the quietness was broken by a small voice.

"Mama, what's going on? Why is the man asking you that mama? Mama I'm scared, who is he?"

Morgana's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp remembering exactly who was with her. She looked down at where Mordred stood behind her clinging on to her skirts.

Seeing her becoming distracted, Merlin took another step forward. It was a big mistake on his part. The sudden movement startled Morgana and she raised her hand towards him.

"Ástríce! (I strike!)" she shouted out.

Morgana's eyes flashed gold and Merlin was thrown backwards forcefully. He handed onto the hard ground with a loud thud and groaned as the breath was knocked out of him.

As soon as she saw that Merlin was down, Morgana saw her chance to escape. She grabbed Mordred's hand and shouted out a teleportation spell.

"Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard! (Conceal us! Guide us away from here!)"

A strong wind began to blow around both Morgana and the boy. It got stronger and stronger each passing second. Merlin tried to stop the spell but he was too disorientated to do so. He could only watch on helplessly as they made their escape.

His gazed at the young boy and their eyes met. The second he made eye contact with the boy, a powerful wave of magic flowed through his whole body filling him up until he felt like he could burst. The overwhelming power charged through him like a wild fire, causing him gasp out aloud.

The boy must have also felt the strange sensation for he too let out a surprised gasp of air and his eyes widened. Merlin then heard thousands of voices in his head, muttering, whispering and uttering things that he couldn't make out.

Then, out of nowhere, a nasty shrieking voice rang out in his head causing him to close his eyes in pain at the sound. The terrible voice screamed out a seven words to him.

"Son! Heir! Throne! Destiny! Fate! Dragon Lord!"

The words rang loudly in his head as he struggled to get up from where he lay on the ground. He looked at the boy once more and noted that the boy's eyes flashed in a shocked recognition. Wait… recognition?

That was his last thought as both the mysterious boy and Morgana faded away into thin air and then, his entire world fell into darkness.

* * *

 **Well, well, what do you think my lovely readers? Heehee! Can't wait to hear your opinions of this chapter so do leave a review please and thank you. Well until next time peeps. Keep calm and ship Mergana! Signing out then.**

 **~Feyfa**


End file.
